


A Costly Error

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, i don't know much about stress tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy makes a costly error.





	A Costly Error

“Pair up, please,” Wendy instructed passing out clipboards to the Fairy Tail guild members. “And write your names on a designated time slot. You’ll need to avoid caffeine 12 hours before your test, and avoid all food and drink except water for 4 hours before, so be sure to pick a time that works for you. Or you’ll only have yourself to blame when I have to reschedule your stress test.”

Lucy took the clipboard, eyeing the time slots carefully. She wasn’t functional without caffeine first thing in the morning, so maybe she should choose something in the afternoon, or the evening…

Suddenly the clipboard was taken from her hands, and Lucy frowned at Cana as the brunette looked over the timesheet.

“Want to partner up?” Cana asked with a grin. “Don’t worry, I’ll get us a primo spot.”

Lucy sighed, but then shrugged. “Sure. Do you have any idea why they want us to partner up though? I understand wanting to check over our general health, but…”

“Does it look like Wendy’s skinny little arms can pick up or move Laxus if he keels over?” Cana quipped, scribbling in their names. “Or _Droy?_ ”

Wincing, Lucy had to agree with the logic. “That makes sense.”

“It wants our medical history.” Cana frowned at it thoughtfully, and then wrote down her information before passing it to Lucy.

There wasn’t much Lucy could put down, really. She didn’t know anything about her mother’s medical history, and her own records had been lost when her house was taken by the creditors. She wrote down what she could remember, though.

What neither of them realized, much later, was that the lack of information would prove costly, with Cana screaming Lucy’s name over and over again as her vision darkened and her chest burst with pain.


End file.
